Insectophobe's Nightmare 3
"''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ''is the third episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. After the elimination of a contestant, the remaining competitors must destroy bugs. The larger team - thanks to a contestant's quick thinking - wins putting the other team up for elimination. Plot ''' The episode starts off with Fries wanting to see the new Cake At Stake song, and he is pleased with the slight improvement. '''Elimination At the start of the eliminaton, W.O.A.H Bunch laughs at Team No-Name. T.V. show the results and Puffball gets the most likes, earning the prize. Since Puffball has no arms, she asks Book to spin the wheel for her and Puffball gets her own speaker box (which is fuzzy and sounds like her). The new speaker box hands out slices of cake to Tennis Ball, Puffball, Bomby, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Book, Gelatin, and Firey. This leaves half of the team not safe, which worries Nickel, but he gets a slice. Spongy also gets a slice, even though he is still missing. Ruby, Pencil, and Match all get a slice of cake after Pencil's concern for the alliance. Golf Ball and Yellow Face also get slices, promting Yellow Face to yell "Finally!" leaving Dora and Fries in the bottom 2. Dora is eliminated and sent to the TLC, though she is told by Puffball's speaker to "Go explore the TLC." Right before the challenge, Coiny asks Needle to join W.O.A.H Bunch, or else he'll call her "Needy" 3 times in a row, to which Needle switches, irritating Fries. Challenge The challenge is to squash bugs. The first team to squish all the bugs in their glass box wins. Pencil's alliance is not participating, much to Golf Ball's chagrin. The challenge starts and a vast amount of bugs fall on the contestants. Firey says that he can burn the bugs, but speaker box says that they're fireproof. Yellow Face gets poisoned, with Golf Ball bossing him around. Ruby tells her alliance that the reason she didn't want Bubble back was because she was afraid of being ostracized from the alliance. Match reassures her however, and Pencil brings Bubble back. Bubble doesn't approve of Ruby because she is afraid that an alliance of 4 will split up. Pencil tells her that Golf Ball made that up and she shouldn't listen, so Bubble gives Ruby an apology slap. Ice Cube and Book want to join the alliance, but Pencil makes up an excuse, angering mostly Book. Pin says that they're halfway through, when all of a sudden Teardrop gets poisoned. Fries gets poisoned, Rocky also get poisoned while eating on Fries' Fries, angering Golfball, who tells him off, though do to her carelessness she also gets poisoned, Tennis Ball happily remarks he looks like a "mini-Tennis Ball." Nickel suggests that they use Bomby to kill the bugs, so Firey ignites him. After Coiny dies, Pin accidentally calls Needle "Needy," and No-Name's glass box explodes (due to Bomby), killing all the bugs. Team No-Name wins, leaving W.O.A.H Bunch up for elimination. Match asks TB if he can build a recovery center to revive everyone that died, but he says he can't. At the end, Spongy is shown throwing up Evil Leafy, and Gelatin comes and injects Leafy with some freezing substance. He then writes "First" on her back. Gallery TLC in a LOL.png Dora Elimination.png|Dora gets a one-way ticket to the Locker of Losers Alliance.JPG Batch-bubble.jpg Hgfjerj.jpg|Puffball cannot spin the prize wheel being armless itssofuzzy.png|Pencil likes Puffball's fuzzy speaker box last16ep3.png|The remaining 16 who have yet to receive cake last6ep3.png|The remaining 6 who have yet to receive cake Scaredneedle.png|Needle is scared of Coiny's threat to repeatedly call her "Needy" Ffffffffffffff.jpg bandicam 2012-08-20 14-52-39-746.jpg bandicam 2012-08-20 14-54-58-368.jpg Rtrtrtrt.jpg|A group of contestants is poisoned Mistakes *When the recommended characters were shown, It said that Cheez-It was made by AzelfStar, but really he was made by SuperMightyMichael *When Puffball said "Whatever", she wasn't changing color. *At 1:40 Book is to the left of Fries but at 1:43 Book is to the Right of Fries *Spongy, though not present at cake at stake was seen walking towards cake at stake with the other contesants. *When Puffball tells Pencil not to call her "Puffy" they are suddenly seen on the grass instead of the Cake at Stake area. Trivia *Bubble appears in this episode. *Yellow Face, Teardrop, Coiny, Fries, Golf Ball, Bomby, and Rocky die in this episode. *This marks the fourth time Bomby has exploded. *Spongy was seen walking to Cake At Stake despite being captured by Evil Leafy previously **It is later revealed that Spongy is alive and Evil Leafy has been spit out. *Needle joins W.O.A.H Bunch **She is the second contestant to be forced by Coiny to join. *Puffball won her own personal Speaker Box *This is the only episode of BFDIA episode so far that the prize winner did not get the least amount of dislikes. *The Puffball Speaker told Dora to go explore the Tiny Loser Chamber, a possible reference to the show Dora the Explorer. *This is the first episode in either season to be released earlier than the duration of a month *This is the second episode to show Puffball growing to an abnormal size. *On the wheel, a contest exists where you have to kill Leafy with a box of markers, despite not being present in the competition. **Another contest which also exists to get run over by the most cars, although there are no Master Recovery Centers which exist. *The book of BFDI tips and tricks is written with a sloppyright 1,000,000,000 B.C. *This is the only episode in season 2 where nobody mentions a part of the title (Puffball's quote was the episode 1 title, and Fries ordered his team to "Get Digging" *In Golf Ball's book of BFDI tips and tricks, Golf Ball states that she has competed on both BFDIs. However, the book was seemingly written a billion years ago. Everyone learns about Dream Island in Take the Plunge: Part 1. Golf Ball wouldn't know about BFDI unless she could predict the future. Quotes * Puffball: Don't call me Puffy! But I'm not going to slap you because I'm nice. **'Pencil:' No, your not gonna slap me because you have no arms. **'Puffball: '''Whatever *'Ruby'': ''Uh,' Alliance I have a confession. **'Pencil:' I knew it, didn't you know it Match! * '''Golf Ball: '''Yellow Face, stop being poisoned! YOU'VE GOT WORK TO DO!!! *'Nickel: (After realizing that half are safe) Well, I just know I'm going to lose! *'''Golf Ball: ''(After Puffball gets the prize) ''But I was supposed to get the most likes, I managed the the team! Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Season 2 Episodes